


Dear Evan Hansen & Be More Chill Drabble Book

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: Spider kisses because who doesn't love those





	1. No Shirt, No Problem

Connor had finally convinced Evan to get comfortable about the house. And by comfortable, he meant wear less clothes. While the long-haired boy liked to rock the no shirt, no problems look, it seemed that Evan preferred the no pants method. Connor smiled, sitting on the couch, watching the shy boy peek from the bedroom. He waved him in,"Come on! It's movie night, Evan." Connor stood up and wandered into the kitchen to make popcorn. Evan snuck out and into the kitchen,"This feels...weird." He mumbled as he joined the boy in the kitchen. Connor turned around, laughing as he scanned the boy up and down. God, Evan was just too cute. He hovered over his boxers. While nothing of interest was happening on the inside, the outside was...laughable. "Batman? Really? Are you four, Tree Boy?" He laughed. Evan pouted, crossing his arms over his chest,"No." Connor laughed,"Can you grab the popcorn?" He asked. The boy nodded and went off to grab the popcorn. He watched him. He was too cute. To damn cute. Connor snuck over to Evan and scooped him up, holding him like a bride. Evan squeaked a little as he was suddenly lifted off the ground. He hugged him close, kissing his forehead and nose with a smile. Only Evan could make him smile. Only Evan could make him happy.


	2. Who Spiked the Eggnog?

Evan lay in Connor's lap, his eggnog sitting on the table. He was a bumbling, affectionate, slurred mess. And Connor loved it. Connor gently combed through Evan's hair, enjoying how affection his now drunk lover was. Evan hugged Connor's waist,"Connor..." he mumbled, kissing his stomach gently,"Connor, I love you." He sang. "I love you too, babe." Connor smiled and kissed the top of Evan's head again. They lay there, Evan hugged onto Connor tightly and laying kissed every once in a while where ever he could reach. Small kisses reached the boy's stomach and thighs and hips and everywhere he could reach. Connor stroked his hair and watched the crazy affectionate boy. But after a while, Connor had to get up. He really had to go to the bathroom. "Evan, babe, can you get up for just a minute? I have to go to the bathroom." He said, gently trying to lift the boy. Evan shook his head, hiding his face in Connor's stomach again. Connor laughed,"Babe, come on. I'm going to be wet myself." He lifted the boy up, guiding him off of his lap. "I will be right back, I promise!" He said. Evan only whimpered,"But I'll miss you so much." He pouted. Connor laughed and walked into the bathroom. Evan rubbed his eye, whimpering. Connor didn't want him anymore. He was going to leave him. He couldn't make Connor happy. Evan sniffled as tears came on. He didn't want Connor to leave him. He wanted him to come back and snuggle and never leave him. He didn't know why he suddenly felt like this but he did. And it brought on a sea of tears. The poor boy was practically sobbing when Connor returned to him. Evan sat up on the couch, coughing and sobbing, being very vocal about his pain. He hiccups, his breaths short. His stomach flinched back and forth. Connor frowned and sat back down next to him. "I told you I would be right back, baby." Connor said, hugging Evan tightly and kissing his head to comfort the boy. Evan sniffled and hugged Connor tightly,"Connor..." he cried,"Don't leave me." "I won't, I won't. I promise. We gotta stick together, babe. Forever." Connor smiled and lifted the drunken boy's chin. He gently laid a kiss to his lips to express his love. Evan sniffled and nodded. "You love me?" His small voice inquired. "Of course." Connor said, pressing their foreheads together.


	3. Spaghetti Lovin’

Evan dragged his feet as he walks towards his house. It had been a long day and ended on a very poor note. As Evan was walking to his homeroom at the end of the day, he had been cornered by some of the bullies. Long story short, he got beat around a good bit. Currently, the only visible wound was a black eye but he knew there was a large bruise forming on his stomach from where he had been beaten to the ground and kicked again and again. He hunched over, kicking a rock along the path. He shifted with his backpack strap and opened the door. He stepped through the door and locked it behind him. He dropped his book bag and walked into the kitchen for some ice and a snack. He pulled out an ice pack for his eye and a bag of chips. He walked over to the couch and plopped down, opening his chips and holding the ice to his eye. Evan sighed and laid back on the couch. He flinched as he heard someone walking through his empty house. His mom still wasn't home and it was just Evan. Evan sat up,"Connor?" He asked. That was the only reasonable explanation. Evan felt someone's arms wrap gently around his shoulders, hugging him,"The one and only," Connor whispered. He jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to Evan on the couch. "Headache, tree boy?" Connor worried. Evan nodded and peeled away the ice to shifted so his head leaned against Connor's shoulder. Finally, safety. No bullies. He wasn't alone. And he felt loved. Connor shifted away from Evan, grabbing his chin and forcing the boy to look up at him,"Evan, what happened?" Connor asked, his voice hard and concerned. He pulled away the ice from his boyfriend's face and looked at the swollen eye. "It's nothing. Some guys knocked me around before homeroom." He mumbled, wiggling out of Connor's grip. He grabbed the ice from him and placed it on his eye again. "This isn't nothing, Evan." Connor said, gently leaning forward and kissing just above the bruise. Evan shifted,"It'll be fine after a hot bath." He looked down, away from Connor. He was disappointed in him. He had to be. Evan just laid there and let them hurt him. Connor would have fought back, but Evan didn't even try. "Who did this?" Connor demanded, wrapping his arms around the boy again, and pulling him close to his chest. "Just some guys..." Evan said, closing his eyes and relaxing. "I'll make sure they get what's coming to them, alright. You just get better ok? I'll make some spaghetti for tonight and we can just lay here." Connor said, rubbing the boy's back. Evan nodded. That sounded nice. "I like spaghetti..." he mumbled. "I thought you liked me." Connor inquired with a smile. "Yeah...you too." Evan replied.


	4. Bold Move, Tree Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider kisses because who doesn't love those

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert: its gay

Evan and Connor walked through their favorite park on a date. This had to be the fourth or fifth one that week. The two couldn't get enough of each other. No matter how much longer they make their dates or how frequent they had their dates, they still missed each other. Evan stopped and gasped,"Connor! Connor I want to go climb that tree!" He squeezed his hand and dragged the boy as they rushed towards a massive oak tree in the center of a small circle of landscaping. "Just don't fall. I don't want to take your to the ER." Connor said, almost reluctantly following Evan. He always got so excited about trees but Connor didn't get it. All trees just looked the same to him. They were trees! Just trees! The sheer amount of knowledge that his boyfriend carried about the different trees was very impressive, even if Connor didn't understand a word of it. He sighed,"Do you need...help climbing the tree?" He asked. Evan shook his head,"Just catch me if I fall!" He called, shimming up the tree. He moved up the tree and crawled out to the edge of a thick branch. He shifted himself to his knees were bent on the branch and his bottom was off the branch. Connor ran over and stood under the branch to catch him if he fell,"Be careful! Don't fall." Evan hung off the branch, upside down. "Connor! Look!" He called, smiling. He felt the blood rushing to his head. He had to do this quick. Connor rushed over to Evan, his arm moving up to his back,"Evan! You're going to fall!" He scolded. "No I'm not. Come a little closer." He requested. Connor sighed and stepped closer, their faces almost touching. Connor felt his cheeks flushing. They were so close. They hadn't ever been this close. Evan closed his eyes, dropping his arms from the tree branch, counting on his legs to not give out on him. His hands cupped his cheeks gently and slowly kissed the other man. It took a moment for Connor to get his thoughts collected and react to the action. He slowly kissed the other, his hand roaming up his back for a little support. Finally, Evan pulled away and smiled,"I hope that was sweet, because I can't feel my face anymore." He was red faced and grabbed the branch and managed to get down from the large tree. He leaned against the tree, smiling at Connor who was momentarily stunned. His cheeks were lightly blushed and his eyes wide.


End file.
